


LOVE YA!

by lovelyairi



Series: KaiSoo Day 2021 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, No Smut, Romance, They're So Married, comfortable, i felt like i was intruding on them while writing their scenes LOL, lots of stardew valley vibes because i've been playing it lately, rated M for a more mature relationship really, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Jongin returns home after months awayOnly to be whisked off for an anniversary surprise planned by his husband Kyungsoo
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: KaiSoo Day 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	LOVE YA!

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are folks, at the final fic for my KaiSoo Day 2021 series  
> I've had this WIP planned since this song came out in 2018  
> I was originally going to write it for KaiSoo Day 2019 but I decided to finish "Make Me Love You" instead  
> This one was voted for by everyone I asked and so it was clear I /had/ to write this one hehe  
> I really love this one, it was just so fun to write  
> I hope y'all enjoy it too!  
> Happy Birthday Jongin <33333333333333333  
> P.S. THIS IS NOT EDITED OR BETA/D and very inspired by LOVE YA! by HYUKOH

Jongin steps out of the airport after a 4 hour flight and he squints at the bright sunlight assaulting his tired eyes. He probably should’ve gotten some sleep on the plane but it was a little hard to since there was a very uncomfortable baby a few seats down from his own. Normally he was pretty good at sleeping through practically anything but for some reason today he couldn’t. There was a wave of excitement running through his body. One that kept a smile on his face no matter how tired he was and that was because he was finally home after a two month-long business trip. Jongin drags out his luggage behind him and he looks around trying to find a familiar face in the crowd but he couldn’t see anyone. He ignores the curious looks from strangers trying to get a glimpse of his face beneath his mask as he continues scanning the crowd, starting to feel a little frustrated. He was tired and he just wanted to be home already but it wasn’t like he was going to call a cab knowing that someone was coming to get him.

“Jongin!” the moment he hears his name he turns around almost dramatically and the moment he sees him he runs, leaving his luggage behind without thinking. It all happens in a split second but Jongin doesn’t care what people think when he launches himself at his husband, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him without pulling his mask down with a relieved sigh. Strong hands support his thighs and he rests his head on his lean shoulders. He was finally home. Jongin just hums to himself as his husband carries him without any issues, probably heading back to grab his abandoned luggage. Once Jongin feels satisfied he finally lets go and he nearly falls since he decides to jump off without telling his husband. He pulls down his mask and grins before holding his cheeks and finally kissing him. Smiles spread on both of their lips and they just stand there with their foreheads pressed together after they part, though his husband is beginning to sway on his tiptoes.

“I’m home Kyungsoo hyung,” he singsongs and Kyungsoo kisses him on the nose before pulling his mask back up. 

“Welcome home baby bear, let’s keep that mask on till we get to the car alright? Don’t want any unwanted pictures,” Kyungsoo winks at him and Jongin agrees. He doesn’t reach for his luggage, letting Kyungsoo take it as he links their arms and leans into him as they walk. If the height difference is bothering his husband he doesn’t say a word and when Jongin glances at that soft smile on his lips he feels his heart beating loudly. Two months away from Kyungsoo had been terrible to say the least. Well maybe that was just him being dramatic but it felt like a part of him was gone when he woke up alone every morning. Work had been a blur and he was more than distracted, counting down the minutes until he had a break or until he was done so that he could facetime his husband. Kyungsoo had always been the less vocal between the two, especially when it came to feelings but Jongin didn’t need fancy words or elaborate sentences. Kyungsoo’s simple greetings in the morning or before bed were more than enough. When they enter the parking lot Jongin removes his mask and puts it in his pocket before he kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek. 

Kyungsoo’s small laugh echoes throughout the empty space and Jongin smiles, a skip in his step as he’s guided to their car. However, when they reach the parking space Jongin notices that… it wasn’t either of their cars in the lot. Neither of them had an SUV yet here one was, unlocking when Kyungsoo reaches into his pocket. Jongin just stands there confused as his husband opens the passenger side door for him and he gets inside without question waiting for Kyungsoo to come back after putting his luggage in the trunk. Jongin doesn’t even settle into the seat, his body rigid as he looks around trying to figure out what this was. The car wasn’t brand new so it wasn’t some kind of present or gift at least but he also didn’t understand where it came from? They both had perfect working cars and Jongin expected to be picked up in one of them, didn’t matter which one. Kyungsoo takes a seat behind the wheel and he puts on his seatbelt before starting up the car. Jongin is still staring at him.

“It’s a rental car Jongin, now come on, put your seatbelt on,” Kyungsoo says like he’s holding back laughter and Jongin doesn’t move. Kyungsoo leans over and puts on his seatbelt for him before he kisses him and Jongin  _ hates _ it when he does that. Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was weak to his kisses, he always had been and it was always a way to distract him. 

“Don’t you remember what this weekend is?” Kyungsoo asks with a pout on his lips and Jongin frowns as he tries to recall. It takes him a second and he pulls out his phone to check the date and his eyes widen. He drops his phone onto his lap and looks up at Kyungsoo only to get another peck on the lips. 

“Happy Anniversary baby bear,” Kyungsoo’s face stretches into the sweetest smile and Jongin looks at him in awe, seeing his squishy cheeks and scrunched up eyes all tied together with his heart shaped grin that Jongin loved so much. Kyungsoo places a small bear plushie on his lap and Jongin feels guilt overwhelming him. 

“Shh I don’t want to hear it. Now, just sit back and relax okay? It’ll be a two hour drive,” Kyungsoo tries to lean over to kiss his forehead but the seatbelt restricts him so Jongin helps him out by moving closer. Jongin does as he’s told and he reclines the seat but he doesn’t close his eyes. Sleep is the last thing on his mind at the moment. The bear fits in his hands nicely and it was a simple one, though the stitching was a little weird. Jongin inspects it further and he notices that it was a little lumpy in some areas and there was a clumsy embroidered heart on its white tummy. It takes him kissing the small wounds on Kyungsoo’s right hand and a second to let him know where this bear had come from. Kyungsoo intertwines their fingers and Jongin can’t take his eyes off of his husband, relief and warmth spreading through his chest because he is finally  _ home _ . 

Jongin turns to face the window and he can’t see a lot from his view but he does notice how the trees are all coloured. When he’d left the ground had been littered in greens and the trees had been vibrant and alive, still brimming with the good summer. His return is cold and the skies were no longer clear and blue. They were cloudy and grey and the trees were slowly dressing up in their pajamas, ready for a long sleep as the cold weather creeped in. Jongin relaxes in the seat and he is thankful when Kyungsoo finally turns on some music, placing the phone in Jongin’s reach. It was always a rule of theirs, passengers always had the music choice though in their case it didn’t really matter since their music taste was so similar. Jongin just allows the song to play, a smile spreading on his lips when Kyungsoo hums along. Jongin closes his eyes as he inhales the cool autumn breeze and he looks back up at Kyungsoo. 

His husband had his glasses on, his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on the road. His hair was dancing wildly due to the window being down. Handsome Kyungsoo who haunted his lonely nights and blessed his dreams. His wonderful husband who had prepared something for them both. Jongin felt guilty for forgetting about their anniversary but he was also really excited. Could he allow himself to be spoiled? Of course he could, Kyungsoo would have it no other way and Jongin found himself extremely lucky. Jongin had an inkling about where they were headed, after all there was only one place they went when the cool Autumn hit them. Jongin raises his seat back up, not wanting to lie down anymore and he shivers when a cold gust of wind runs right down his spine. Kyungsoo notices this and he laughs, apologetically rolling up his window just enough to still allow the breeze into the car. This was a little habit of Kyungsoo’s that Jongin had noticed when they were still teenagers.

It was the very year that Kyungsoo had turned 18 and Jongin had turned 17. Kyungsoo had gotten his full license and his parents had allowed him and Jongin to drive downtown to the night market with their car that summer. The way home had been quiet and although it had been hot in the afternoon the night was cool so Jongin allowed Kyungsoo to keep the windows down rather than relying on the air conditioning. Jongin had never really asked why but one night when they were on their way home from a party in university Kyungsoo had drunkenly admitted that the wind felt like a hug from a friend who understood. Although Kyungsoo never explained what he meant nor did he explain what the wind meant to him sober, Jongin found himself understanding. Kyungsoo had always been like that, like he had a view on the world that Jongin would never know of, it was one of the reasons why he felt so drawn to him. There were some exceptions to Kyungsoo’s affinity to the wind however and that was when it was really cold and when Jongin had spent over an hour on his hair.

“What are you thinking about?” Kyungsoo’s voice pulls him from his thoughts and Jongin blinks in surprise. Kyungsoo chuckles and he looks away from the road for a split second, pulling his hand from Jongin’s as he pokes the furrow between his brows. Kyungsoo looks back to the road immediately afterwards and he seeks Jongin’s hand, intertwining their fingers like nothing had happened. 

“What’s got you so lost in thought? What, I thought you liked this song?” Kyungsoo teases and Jongin sighs as he kisses the back of Kyungsoo’s hand, leaning back in his seat before closing his eyes. Jongin didn’t have a lot to say and Kyungsoo knew that. They were always a little quiet when meeting each other again after long periods of time because they were both people who kept to themselves. When they were apart, in order to cope with missing the other, they would focus on themselves. They both valued their time alone as much as they valued their time with each other so it always took a moment to get used to the fact that they were together again. This last trip had been particularly difficult. It was the first time Jongin was gone for so long. Usually his trips lasted a few days, the longest being a week but two months? He was never going away for that long again.

Jongin picks up Kyungsoo’s phone which was connected to the car via an aux cord and he unlocks it as though it was his own phone. The passcode was the date between their birthdays, the day they first started dating. For some it may not seem as important as their marriage date but for Kyungsoo he had some kind of attachment to it. Jongin himself had their marriage date as his passcode but with everything going on and how inputting numbers to unlock his phone had become second nature, their anniversary date slipped his mind. Jongin scrolls down the playlist and chooses something that they can both sing along to. Kyungsoo keeps his hand steady as they drive down the long highway and he smiles the moment he hears the familiar tune. The rest of their drive consists of them just singing along to their favourite songs and although they usually share the driving distance, this time Kyungsoo insisted he should relax. Of course it’d taken a moment of bickering and Kyungsoo agreeing to let him drive home before he peacefully resigns. 

A comfortable two hours later and they were driving on a dirt road. It was a long road surrounded by trees and Jongin felt a small weight being lifted from his chest when he saw a familiar wooden cabin in the near distance. It’d been almost two years since they’ve been back here. When Jongin and Kyungsoo got married they already knew that they wanted to purchase this cabin for themselves. Truthfully they’d discovered it through a business that rented out cabins to whoever wanted to spend a getaway in the woods and both Jongin and Kyungsoo had done just that when they were in university. They returned every year afterwards and eventually after graduating they decided to buy it for themselves. Of course it took a long while but they saved up all that they could, prioritizing the cabin over a nicer apartment at the time. They were both lucky enough to have been from fortunate families and so it hadn’t been much of a struggle and they’d both had their family companies to join when they graduated.

“Do you mind bringing our bags inside? I need to pee,” Kyungsoo kisses Jongin swiftly on the cheek before he runs up to the cabin door, hurriedly unlocking it. Jongin laughs to himself at the sight and he gets out of the car slowly, stretching as he does. The fresh air immediately soothes his soul and he feels giddy all of a sudden, happy to be spending time here again. It takes him a second of fiddling with the trunk before he finds the button to open it and Jongin starts grabbing the easier things first. It seemed like Kyungsoo prepared quite a bit because there’s a number of reusable grocery bags and two overnight bags. On his way through the door, Kyungsoo is already stepping out of the washroom and he slips on his shoes to help. There’s only his luggage and one bag left so Jongin doesn’t bother going back out, removing his shoes and throwing himself onto the couch. Jongin looks up at the high ceiling and he stretches again before grabbing a cushion and cuddling with it.

“I know you’re happy to be here and so am I but we need to settle in so we can get started on dinner,” Kyungsoo calls out to him as soon as the door closes and Jongin begrudgingly pulls himself away from the comfort of the couch. Jongin grabs the bags and luggage since they don’t contain any food items and he slowly but surely makes his way up the stairs. The journey up the stairs to the loft isn’t long since the cabin isn’t that big but he almost falls up the stairs due to his imbalance. Kyungsoo is stocking food away in the kitchen and though he was trusted enough to at least be in the kitchen to help him cook here and there Jongin usually stayed away. Kyungsoo was primarily the cook between them two while Jongin occasionally cooked on some nights when he found an interesting and easy online cooking recipe to try. Jongin leans on the railing, looking down at the cabin. 

It was a simple place really, a loft leading up to a single bedroom with a king sized bed and a large window with thick curtains. On the main floor there was a fireplace and a flat screen television mounted on the wall. There were couches and rugs and the kitchen was bright and open with a kitchen island. Other than that there was a bathroom and a small room at the back of the house with a sliding door that led out to the yard but that was about it. They also had a laundry room in the basement. They hadn’t changed much when they bought the place and they didn’t rent it out to anyone else, they were the only ones allowed to use this place. Jongin knew that Kyungsoo hired someone to come and take care of the place every few months and that was probably why it was all clean. It takes him a moment before he realizes that Kyungsoo is looking up at him with his hands on his hips and an amused smile on his lips. Jongin rests his head on his arms as he smiles down at him, this moment reminded him of when Kyungsoo proposed to him. 

“Did you want to take a shower? I’ll get started on dinner,” Jongin nods at the suggestion, feeling a little grimy after being in a plane for so long. He opens his suitcase recklessly then opens one of the bags that Kyungsoo brought, smiling when he finds his pajamas inside. His husband knew him so well. With his toiletries and clothes in hand he pads down the stairs and before he enters the washroom he notices a guitar in the corner of the back room. 

“Kyungsoo hyung, will you play guitar for me later?” Jongin asks loudly and Kyungsoo pops out from behind the wall. 

“Sure, now go shower. You stink,” Kyungsoo sticks out his tongue and Jongin scoffs, feeling a little offended even though it was clear he was being teased. The washroom was pretty small, just a simple toilet and tub with a shower as well cabinets and a sink. Jongin has a lot of memories sharing this washroom with Kyungsoo. Be it showering together or using the toilet while the other was showering, it was easy having one washroom when you’re a married couple. Jongin is quick to strip down and he turns on the shower, waiting for a second since it took a minute before the hot water actually kicked in. After so many years he was finally waiting before hopping into the shower, if Kyungsoo saw him he’d be proud. Jongin showers quickly and he changes into his pajamas before tossing his dirty clothes in a hamper by the door. When he steps out of the washroom he doesn’t smell anything cooking and he looks around confused, seeing how Kyungsoo wasn’t in the kitchen. 

Jongin spots his husband sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand but he was leaning back onto one of the cushions, his eyes closed. Jongin glances down to see that Kyungsoo was answering some emails and he sighs, adjusting his husband’s head so that his neck wouldn’t ache. Jongin hadn’t noticed how tired he must’ve been but no doubt Kyungsoo worked this morning. He sighs and he covers Kyungsoo up with one of the throw blankets on the couch and he decides to get started on dinner. Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to nap for long, especially not when he passed out like this so the least Jongin could do was some prep. He goes over to the kitchen and takes a look at what Kyungsoo has laid out and he pauses, trying to think about what he could possibly think of making. Jongin really doesn’t know so he does the safe thing and he just starts washing the ingredients. There were a lot of vegetables. He hums to himself as he washes the spring onions first and the bell peppers and when he feels two arms wrapping around his waist he almost screams. Almost.

“Can you help me cut the onions after you wash those? I’m making japchae,” Kyungsoo says with a yawn and he rubs his eyes. Jongin coos at him and kisses his forehead before doing as he was told. As much as he would like to finish cooking and present a well rested Kyungsoo with a fully home cooked meal he feared for the cabin kitchen too much. They cook in silence mostly, with Jongin worriedly looking over to Kyungsoo every now and then to make sure he didn’t doze off when cooking or anything. Kyungsoo seems wide awake now, a little pout on his lips as he concentrates on his cooking. Once he’s almost done Jongin goes over to set up the fireplace since it took a minute to really warm up the place. Kyungsoo is plating the food as he tosses some logs into the pit and lights them on fire, the crackle of the flame comforting to him. They eat the kitchen island, Jongin nearly crying because it’s been way too long since he had Kyungsoo’s cooking.

Once they’re done, Jongin washes the dishes and Kyungsoo dries them. Then Kyungsoo goes upstairs to change into his own pajamas and he joins Jongin on the couch, snuggling up together in front of the fire. Jongin connected his phone to the television just to play music and he placed his phone on the coffee table, cuddling into Kyungsoo who wouldn’t let go of his. Normally Jongin would be a little irked that Kyungsoo was paying so much attention to his phone but he was also aware that Kyungsoo’s job required a lot from him and sometimes he couldn’t just ignore it without properly solving everything first.

“Have you been busy?” Jongin nonchalantly asks, his fingers drawing patterns on Kyungsoo’s exposed thighs. 

“We’ve been trying to secure a deal with a rival company. I’m not in charge of it but the one who is, keeps asking for my opinion. I’m tempted to just let him deal with it himself,” Kyungsoo laughs to himself though there’s no joy behind the sound. Jongin knows that Kyungsoo worries about things too much and there was no way he was going to allow a deal like this go unsupervised.

“Do you not trust them with it?” Jongin asks. He’s used to these vague conversations with his husband who respects his company policies. Though Jongin would never tell a soul what Kyunsgoo tells him about the company Kyungsoo insisted on keeping it this way since he didn’t want Jongin involved in his problems. Kyungsoo puts his phone down after a minute and he runs his hand through Jongin’s hair. He’s been keeping it long since longer hair was more trendy nowadays but Kyungsoo hasn’t seen it in this state.

“I guess not. I did just tell them that I’m on a leave so any further questions should be discussed with someone else. They’re good at what they do, I’m just not used to-”

“Letting someone else take control?” Jongin finishes for him and Kyungsoo agrees with a smile. Kyungsoo relaxes in Jongin’s arms and he continues running his fingers through his long hair. 

“How was Paris?” Kyungsoo asks after a beat of silence and Jongin is suddenly overwhelmed with just how much he had seen during his two months in Paris. It wasn’t his first time there, no he’d been there on more than one occasion be it due to business or personal matters. He and Kyungsoo both loved the city of Paris but due to their schedules they rarely got to travel so far on such short notice. 

“A blur. Too many events, too many faces, I don’t remember a lot of it,” Jongin mumbles honestly. Whenever he saw something that reminded him of Kyungsoo he bought it and sent it home, not willing to wait and bring it back when he returned. Those months were the busiest he’d ever experienced and it was exhausting to say the least. It was a constant state of keeping a face for the public and feeling it all when he returned to his hotel room. After graduation they’d both worked for their parents' companies but Jongin didn’t stay at his. Instead he decided to branch out and delve more into fashion where he ended up becoming a model and brand name ambassador. Because he doesn’t care too much about climbing higher and higher in the industry he’s fine with doing enough to make money and still enjoy what he’s doing. Jongin didn’t want a job where he had to be away from home for too long and in general he and Kyungsoo have been able to maintain their private lives this way. They rarely missed an evening meal together and they barely went to bed without the other.

They were some of the lucky ones.

“Come on, let’s go to bed. I’m sure you’re tired,” Kyungsoo says as he wiggles his way out of Jongin’s koala hold. Jongin remains motionless on the couch as he whines at Kyungsoos’ absence and his husband puts out the fireplace. Jongin rolls onto his back and he holds out his arms, one eye open as he waits for Kyungsoo to carry him and of course he can’t refuse. Jongin wraps himself around Kyungsoo the second he’s lifted from the couch and they nearly topple over due to the sudden weight. Kyungsoo stays strong though and he holds onto Jongin who just hugs him close. It takes a minute but Kyungsoo manages to turn off all of the lights downstairs before carrying Jongin upstairs. There’s a small lamp they use to light up the loft and Jongin grunts when Kyungsoo practically throws him onto the bed. It was good to know Kyungsoo’s Judo lessons as a kid still served him some kind of use. Jongin buries himself into the duvet and he waits for Kyungsoo to join him before he attaches himself to his husband once more. 

“I’ll be here in the morning, I promise. Now get some sleep,” Kyungsoo says as he turns off the lamp and Jongin melts when soft lips find his own. The warm feeling in his chest never fades and when he glances at Kyungsoo’s sleeping face he prays that it never will. 

  
  
  


Jongin wakes up in the morning feeling hot. He’s sweating a bit and it’s kind of hard to breathe and when he opens his eyes he sees why. Somehow in the night he’s sunken in a way that Kyungsoo’s stomach has become his pillow. His head is underneath the duvet and his body is wrapped around his husband’s lower half. Jongin yawns and he uncurls, stretching his limbs. The duvet is lifted off of his head and he sees Kyungsoo smiling at him, looking a little amused at his sleeping habit. Jongin crawls so that they’re face to face and he pecks his forehead, knowing that Kyungsoo wasn’t the biggest fan of kisses when they had morning breath. Jongin runs a hand through his hair as he yawns again and he shakes it out, hating that some of it was stuck to his skin because of his sweating. There’s also a wet patch on Kyungsoo’s shirt and he pokes at it apologetically. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem too bothered and he gets out of bed, already looking very much awake for the day. Kyungsoo always woke up earlier than he did.

“Let’s have breakfast in town?” Kyungsoo asks as he looks over his shoulder and Jongin hugs him from behind. Honestly, he’s hoping to get a piggy back from his husband but it doesn’t work because Kyungsoo tickles him and he’s forced to let go with a pout. 

“Sure, we can pick up some stuff for dinner too,” Jongin says as he rolls out of bed and both he and Kyungsoo go down to the washroom together. They take turns doing their morning routines since as much as they loved each other sharing a toilet at the same time usually ended up in disaster. After they’re all washed up they both head back upstairs hand in hand. Jongin decides to go with a grey knit sweater underneath a jacket that he pairs with jeans and a scarf. Kyungsoo on the other hand decides to wear a white t-shirt underneath a black puffy jacket with black sweats and a black cap. He adjusts his glasses and they both grab what they need before heading downstairs. Jongin steps outside first, having slipped on his shoes faster and he waits for Kyungsoo to lock the door. It’s a chilly morning but it doesn’t feel too bad with the layers he has on. He also knows from experience that Kyungsoo’s jacket was warm so he wasn’t worried about him only having a t-shirt on underneath.

They decided to walk into town since it was only a 20 minute walk and they really didn’t mind the distance. Jongin swings their hands as they walk and they both look around, appreciating the nature surrounding them. The air was so fresh here it really felt different from their shared morning on the balcony of their shared condo. The town itself really was small. There were a number of small shops, one that was a souvenir shop with a post office, a restaurant and bar, a diner, a bakery, a library, a community centre and a place to buy tools for the farmers in the area. The town itself seems a little smaller every time they come back but it also looks livelier somehow. There’s some kind of set up happening in the town square but he can’t get a close enough look as they pass. Jongin and Kyungsoo head towards the diner since it served breakfast and when they enter they can see that there’s already a number of regulars there. Every time they visited there was always this one man sitting in the same seat with a cup of coffee and even today, he was there as well.

“You two are back! It’s been so long, how’ve you been?” the woman behind the counter greets them with a bright smile. Her name is Martha and from what Jongin remembered she’s been working here for over 40 years, having started when she was a teenager since her parents owned it. 

“Busy, but nothing we can’t handle. How are you doing Martha?” Kyungsoo replies smoothly as they take a seat at the counter. Jongin makes sure Kyungsoo gets on the high chair before he gets onto his own. 

“You know how it is around here, nothing really changes. How was the cabin? My daughter prepared it as well as she could when you mentioned that you were coming back,” Martha says and she doesn’t even have to ask them what they want. They usually ordered the same thing every time they ate there for breakfast. Kyungsoo liked to get an omelette with mushrooms and bell peppers without the cheese and Jongin liked a simple plate of eggs, bacon and home fries. They also always got two fluffy buttermilk pancakes to share. Kyungsoo was a coffee drinker while Jongin preferred orange juice. Plus there was something about freshly squeezed orange juice that always felt like a treat.

“Everything was perfect, please tell her that we really appreciate it,” Jongin says. He didn’t know that Kyungsoo had hired Martha’s daughter but it made sense. 

“Will do! You two came back just in time for the Harvest Festival, it’s tonight if you didn’t know,” Martha says with a sweet smile and both Kyungsoo and Jongin glance at each other. Jongin was wondering if Kyungsoo had also planned for them to attend but judging by his surprised face it must’ve been a coincidence. Now that he thinks about it, they’ve never been to the Harvest Festival but they’ve heard good things about it from all of the townspeople. Jongin looks over to Kyungsoo,

“Do we have any other plans? Can we go?” he asks just in case Kyungsoo did have something else planned. Though he can’t imagine much else other than just snuggling in the cabin. 

“Of course, I’d really like to see it too,” Kyungsoo agrees and Martha seems overjoyed that they’re attending. After she brings out their orders she leaves them be with a wink, promising that she won’t bother them anymore though Jongin doesn’t mind the company. Martha has always taken good care of them and he still remembers how she brought them food some nights when they were visiting. Truth be told, Jongin and Kyungsoo discovered this place accidentally. They hadn’t been trying to find it nor did they know that this town existed but during their university days when everything became too overwhelming they decided to take a road trip. They picked a highway and drove as far as they could and eventually they came across this place. They can’t ever picture themselves leaving their homes to come live here but it served as an escape for them.

“Should we stop by the bakery before heading back?” Kyungsoo suggests when they’re finished their breakfast and Jongin sees no reason to refuse. Jongin pays while Kyungsoo holds a conversation with Martha and he makes sure to leave a hefty tip.

“I’ll see you two tomorrow then!” Martha waves at them as they leave and they do the same. They haven’t made it vocal with any of the townspeople about the fact that they’re married. They don’t hide their relationship status but they also feel no need to really flaunt it either. Though he’s almost positive that Martha knows because the moment she saw their rings she gave them both apple crumble and a genuine smile. The bakery wasn’t too far from the diner and Jongin held open the door for Kyungsoo, letting him enter first. The smell of freshly baked bread delights his senses and he eyes the dessert case. The options weren’t as grand as some places he’s been to but no place made desserts quite like this bakery. They don’t recognize the man standing behind the register, used to seeing an older man who greets them every time they come around.

“Jeremy doesn’t own the shop anymore?” Jongin asks as Kyungsoo picks out what they’re getting. His husband has better self control than he does. The young man squints as he looks at them as if it’s supposed to help him remember something and he sighs.

“You’re not from around here are you? Grandpa retired and I’m taking care of the shop for the time being, my mom does the baking,” he doesn’t seem all too thrilled about it and Jongin can kind of understand that. In his youth he also didn’t want to take over his family business, he was lucky he had two older sisters that did. Originally it was going to go to him but his father allowed his sisters to take over since they were older and more serious about it than he was. Plus it wasn’t like Jongin was going to have any heirs any time soon.

“Are you little Sammy?” Kyungsoo asks as he looks at the young man and Jongin looks back to him too, blinking wildly as he tries to picture the younger child they used to see hanging around the bakery sometimes. It’s been so many years since he last saw him and damn do kids grow fast.

“Oh you two are those- ohhh, you used to give me cookies in secret,” Sam recalls with a fond smile and Kyungsoo sends Jongin a glare. It was true. There were a number of occasions where Sam would be scolded by his grandfather and that he wasn’t allowed to have anymore sweets but Jongin was weak against children and he always felt like one more cookie couldn’t hurt. Kyungsoo of course didn’t know. Jongin clears his throat and he gestures over to whatever Kyungsoo is pointing at.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Sammy,” Jongin says and Sam just laughs and shakes his head before grabbing whatever pastries Kyungsoo wanted, he didn’t even look. Kyungsoo pays for the pastries and the two wave goodbye to Sam and thankfully Kyungsoo doesn’t ask about anything else as they walk back to the cabin. The way back is starting to feel a little steep for their knees and they both look at each other with a laugh, they definitely were getting older. They were in their late 20’s but they already had so many memories, enough for a lifetime. What more could they experience together? Jongin couldn’t wait to find out. Once they’re back in the cabin they sit together at the kitchen island to munch on the pastries Kyungsoo bought. There’s about four pastries in the box, two that were definitely for him and two for Kyungsoo. They share them anyways, careful not to stab each other’s lips with the plastic forks they were given.

“Do you see us moving out here when we’re old and retired?” Kyungsoo’s question breaks the comfortable silence and Jongin just stares at him. It wasn’t like they haven’t thought about it before, the odd thoughts being shared here and there but neither of them have ever brought it up so bluntly before. 

“When we’re old and retired I see myself still by your side, no matter where we are. Be it in the city or even here, all I know is that I’m with you,” Jongin answers and when Kyungsoo smiles at him and holds his hand, he knows those were the words his husband was looking for. They finish up the pastries and just sit there for a moment, Kyungsoo rubbing his thumb along Jongin’s knuckles. He glances at the clock and though he had been hoping to maybe sneak in a nap before the festival they just wouldn’t have the time to.

“Should we get ready to head out? I don’t plan on staying too long at the festival,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo reluctantly pulls away after pressing a kiss along the palm of his hand. They don’t bother changing but they do change into warmer coats since the night was almost upon them. Once they’re outside again Jongin can see Kyungsoo debating whether or not he wants to take the car but Jongin advises against it. There were a number of streetlights and the walk will do them good plus he doesn’t even want to think about where they could possibly park down in town. He’s sure there are some he just doesn’t know where they are. On their way down the hill towards the town Jongin can already hear music playing and see stalls set up. It looks like a normal autumn festival but garlands with plastic leaves, pumpkins and other autumn like things. There are also some hay bales scattered about for people to rest and Jongin can see a large table filled with food and drinks. 

“You two are back in town! Eat and drink to your heart's content! Plus if you’re lucky with some of the games you can win some prizes,” the mayor Isaac greets them with pink cheeks while holding a pint of something steaming and they both just greet him with a small bow. Martha gives them a quick wave and so does Sam along with anyone else who possibly remembers them. Some of them Jongin has to ask Kyungsoo about since he can’t recall their names so much but his husband is also at a loss. They both decide to indulge in some of the games that are set up while sharing a pint of mulled wine which was quite a lot to be honest. The games include one of those hammer strength games, a ring toss, a fishing game with some hand nets and a shooting gallery. The kids in town are playing different games and running around so Kyungsoo and Jongin decide to try out the shooting gallery since there was a height limit on that. 

“Anything you want?” Kyungsoo asks as Jongin takes a gulp of the wine and hands it to him. He already had a prize in mind and he wasn’t going to get anything less than that. There’s a number of targets he has to hit with a limited amount of shots and depending on his score he can choose from the lower or higher shelf of prizes. Jongin has the penguin plushie in his sights. Kyungsoo already had a handful of coins since it was clear Jongin wasn’t going to stop until he won what he wanted and it takes about 4 tries along with some near rage quitting from Jongin before he’s handing the penguin plushie over to his husband. The young woman managing the stand looks like she’s relieved they’re finally leaving and Kyungsoo hands her the rest of the coins before he hugs the plushie. It was a little grey penguin with a purple scarf around its neck. They finish their wine and munch on some of the food set out before they decide to call it a night. They’re both feeling the wine and feeling a little giddy, giggling as they walk back to the cabin.

“Should we take a bath before going to bed?” Kyungsoo suggests as they enter the cabin and lock the door. Jongin can only nod, feeling a little mesmerized by the sight of his husband underneath the warm lights. Kyungsoo gives him a kiss before he hands him the penguin and goes to ready the bath. Jongin sits the penguin plush down on the couch since it probably won’t want to share a bed with them later and he wonders if he should get them some clothes but he decides against it, lighting the fireplace and playing music on the television before he joins Kyungsoo in the washroom. He worries about being too cheesy but when he sees the candles in the washroom he knows that it was just right. Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and he kisses the nape of his neck, a kiss for every mole on his pale skin. Jongin loved them so much he’d already memorized where every single one was and it's when he kisses the one on Kyungsoo’s tragus that his husband squirms with a laugh, telling him to stop. 

They both begin to remove each other’s clothes, hands a little impatient as they undo zippers and buttons with cold hands. Once they’re both bare they step into the tub together and Jongin sits first since his legs are longer and Kyungsoo sits in front of him. It takes them a minute before they figure out where to put their legs and Kyungsoo nearly kicks his crotch but thankfully they manage to avoid that tragedy. The distance only lasts a moment before Jongin pulls Kyungsoo into his lap, wanting him much closer. Kyungsoo cups some water in his hands before he brings it up over Jongin’s head and wets his hair. Jongin immediately tilts his head back and closes his eyes, letting Kyungsoo wet his hair and massage his head and he exhales shakily when plush lips kiss his jaw. The touch trails down to his neck and he shivers at the feeling. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo even closer and he just holds him, not letting a single drop of water between their bodies.

“I missed you,” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo tenses up in his arms. His days were always better when he was with Kyungsoo. His evenings just weren’t the same without him. Everything he saw, he wondered what it would be like through Kyungsoo’s eyes, what he would think, what he would say. They’ve known each other their whole lives, having met at a young age because their parents were business partners. They were both sent to prestigious schools and they found comfort in each other when they were forced to attend fancy parties. Kyungsoo was his best friend, his first love and his husband, the only person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. 

“You’re not allowed to be gone for that long anymore,” Kyungsoo says quietly and he rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder, drawing patterns on his skin. Jongin can still feel the alcohol buzzing in his system and it makes him want to bring Kyungsoo even closer, closer than they already are. But instead his husband pulls away and when Jongin opens his eyes there are two hands cupping his cheeks. Jongin purses his lips but Kyungsoo doesn’t kiss him right away, he squishes his cheeks together and laughs at the sight before he kisses his forehead and his nose. Jongin scrunches his eyes and purses his lips up even more as he makes a whining noise and Kyungsoo laughs again before he kisses him for real this time. It takes some self control but Jongin manages to keep his hands in a safe zone though he squeezes his husband’s plush butt cheeks once or twice, weak to his booty. It’s a soft kiss and it doesn’t go further for now. 

“Let’s get out before the water gets cold,” Kyungsoo pokes his nose playfully and Jongin sneezes. With a quiet ‘bless you’ from his husband they both get out of the bath but only then does Kyungsoo notice that Jongin hadn’t grabbed them any clothes. When Kyungsoo looks at him with a raised eyebrow he just giggles. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and after they’ve properly dried themselves and both have a towel around their waist they leave the washroom. Before Kyungsoo can escape upstairs Jongin catches him by the towel, laughing when it comes undone which earns him a well deserved flick on the forehead.

“You promised to serenade me,” Jongin points out and Kyungsoo looks to the back room and back to him, his hands covering his privates since Jongin is still holding his towel.

“Umm can’t I get dressed first?” Kyungsoo asks the obvious question and Jongin wraps the towel back around his waist before he licks Kyungsoo’s upper lip.

“Nope,” he pops the ‘p’ and smirks. Kyungsoo relents quite easily and honestly Jongin hadn’t been expecting to get his way but then again… his husband probably spoiled him too much. Kyungsoo holds his hand and goes to the back room to grab the guitar, clearing his throat as he pulls the curtain to the sliding door closed and Jongin can’t help but laugh as his husband rolls his eyes at him. Kyungsoo seems a little out of his element but he doesn’t seem necessarily uncomfortable so that makes Jongin feel a little better about this little fantasy of his being played out. They return to the living room and Jongin takes a seat on the couch while Kyungsoo sets himself up on the armchair, flashing Jongin when he takes a seat on the armrest and forgets about his towel situation. They both break into a fit of giggles and Kyungsoo attempts to compose himself, lips failing to hide a bright smile as he tries and keeps his face serious. 

“This goes out to my biggest fan, my husband Kim Jongin,” Jongin claps as loud as he can, feeling the burn in his palm with every hit. He would make more noise but he doesn’t want to embarrass his husband too much even though they were the only ones there. Kyungsoo strums the guitar and the twang of the first chord sounds horrid. Jongin snorts as he keeps in his laughter and Kyungsoo has to take the time to tune it, his face twitching when he winds the high E string, worried it’ll snap. Jongin does the same, always having found that string a little scary. It takes a minute since Kyungsoo hasn’t played in a long time and in the end he doesn’t even bother making the guitar sound perfect but it was enough. 

Kyungsoo begins strumming once more and it sounds much better than earlier Jongin thinks as he rests his head on the cushion in his lap, looking at his husband like he was the only person there ever was. He’s a little shaky at first, looking down only at the floor but then he finds his rhythm and he lifts his head, a little more confident. There’s a shy smile on his face as he starts to sing and Jongin exhales a dreamy breath, this man was his husband. Kyungsoo messes up the next chord and he has to strum a few times to figure it out but by that time they’re already laughing. They sing together off tune and Jongin feels absolute joy in his heart because there’s no one else he could do this with. This was him and this was Kyungsoo, and they were everything they could ever be with one another. Jongin gets off of the couch and he pulls the guitar out of Kyungsoo’s hands before he rests his arms on his husband’s shoulders, leaning down so that their foreheads touch.

“I love you,” Jongin whispers like it was a secret, one for only Kyungsoo to hear. The smile that blooms on his husband’s face was one he’s seen numerous times before. During their childhood when they shared their first secret together. During their adolescence when they held hands behind closed doors and danced the night away at their prom. During their adulthood when Jongin said his vows and struggled to put the ring on Kyungsoo’s finger due to how much his hands were shaking. And now, this quiet moment where it was just them two. Kyungsoo’s face was slightly covered in shadows, flickering across his features in a little dance and he just looked so warm and alive. Jongin pulls him closer, worried that this moment will shatter but Kyungsoo’s embrace provides him comfort he’s never felt from anyone else. 

Jongin stands from Kyungsoo’s lap that he naturally fell into and they hold hands again, going around the cabin together to turn off all of the lights and put out all of the candles. They put out the fireplace last and though Jongin doesn’t feel safe in the dark, he knows he is because Kyungsoo is with him. They make their way up the stairs slowly, since falling would not be an ideal way to end the night and neither of them turn on the little lamp by the bed, falling into it without a care in the world. 

They roll and adjust themselves since they’re on top of the duvet and when they’re both snug underneath the covers their bodies naturally find each other as if they had never parted. Kyungsoo presses a kiss into his hair and Jongin’s eyes flutter closed. Their hands intertwine and the clink of their wedding bands echoes in the moment. 

“I love you,” a smile immediately makes its way onto his lips and they share another kiss before they both fall asleep, leaving the waking world temporarily as they find another adventure in their dreams, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was it y'all <3 that was all of my fics for KaiSoo Day 2021 hehe  
> I couldn't emotionally invest myself in any conflict heavy fics so these all fall into the line of comfort and just fun reads  
> I tried my best to finish all of these after my semester ended and before my next semester began and thankfully I did!  
> I'm so glad I was able to do KaiSoo Day again, I want to try and do it annually but sometimes we don't get what we want haha we'll see!  
> If you were here for all 3 days or even just 1 or 2 of them, thank you so much! <3  
> Thank you to my friends as well for the encouragement while I worked at these stories hehe  
> Take care everyone and Happy Birthday Jongin! <3  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. For those waiting for BITE updates, I have the rest of the story planned, please just be patient <3


End file.
